Una pelirroja triste y un rubio medio culpable
by D Potter-Black-Lupin
Summary: CAP. 4 Algo nuevo este capitulo es mas misterioso asi es que espero que lo lean DG y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Una pelea al amanecer y distintos sentimientos**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de Rowling.

Si alguien lee este fic, sean compasivos, porque es mi primer fic

Ella debía levantarse temprano ese día, se había propuesto ver el amanecer desde el lago así es que mientras antes despegara las sábanas de su cuerpo más rápido podría ir a pensar un rato inspirándose viendo ese regalo que la naturaleza le había dado.

Estamos hablando Ginny la menor de todos los hermanos Weasley, estaba tan... triste que necesitaba un momento sola sin nadie que la molestara, se duchó y se vistió justo a tiempo antes que el sol le ganara y bajó rápidamente a la sala común, eran las seis y media de la mañana no había nadie ahí, por supuesto, quien se levantaría a esas horas de la mañana.

Cuando llegó al lago, que por alguna razón el camino allá se le hizo más corto de lo normal, se sentó en la orilla para remojar sus pies ya que estaba en primavera más cerca del verano, por lo que el agua no estaba tan fría, era algo que podía soportar.

En eso estaba, viendo los rayos del sol salir por el horizonte pensando en que tal vez haber hecho ese sacrificio por ver el amanecer no le había costado tanto porque la sonrisa que tenía no se podía quitar nadie, a menos que...

hola pobretona ¿cómo estás? Draco Malfoy, él sí que podía dañar su mañana.

Malfoy dijo una Ginny lo bastante enojada como para sonar un tanto despectiva¿tan temprano ya estás molestando?, No sabía que tus neuronas necesitaran tan pocas horas de sueño- se apresuró a decir Ginny antes que él le ganara en sus peleas diarias debía ganar algo de tiempo mientras pensaba cómo contestar la siguiente vez.

¿sabes algo? No voy a gastar mis palabras en "conversar" contigo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, así es que quítate porque este es MI lugar y quiero estar solo dijo Malfoy

que yo sepa este lugar es de todos si quieres sentarte aquí hay bastante espacio, porque yo no pienso moverme eso la había sacado de quicios, que se creía ese Malfoy, no era dueño del universo, no era el único que quería ver ese espectáculo que cada mañana sorprendía a todo el que lo viera.

Un Draco muy disgustado fue el que sentó al lado de "esa Weasley" como le decía él, qué se creía esa quitándole SU lugar ese al que iba cada mañana para pensar un poco sobre su situación era muy difícil tener un padre en Azkaban y una madre que apenas se preocupa por él, no era que no le importara tener un hijo, sino que era más bien que estaba tan preocupada por la situación de su padre que no tenía tiempo para escribirle, y eso Draco lo podía entender, pero con esa pobretona que ahora tenía al lado era un poco difícil pensar en eso, y qué tendría que estar haciendo ésa ahí, estaba muy enojado, más bien lleno de ira.

y me puedes explicar ¿qué hace alguien como tú acá? Dijo Draco, que esta vez era sincero en verdad tenía ganas de saber por qué, pero no se dio cuenta que la forma en la que le preguntó no era la más adecuada.

Esta vez Ginny se estaba exasperando demasiado como era posible que a cada rato la interrumpiera ella debía poner su mente en orden y allí estaba él molestándola, hasta cuando tendría que soportar eso, ya no quería más.

deja de molestarme Malfoy no estoy de humor para responder tus caprichos eso es muy fácil tu solito te puedes dar cuenta ¿para qué crees que alguien se levanta temprano a contemplar un paisaje en las orillas de un lago? la verdad era que Ginny estaba siendo muy sincera y le contestó algo desganada.

de acuerdo así nos vemos, yo trato de entablar una conversación contigo, la cual deberías agradecerme, al fin alguien habla contigo, porque con la cantidad de amigos que tienes... dijo con arrogancia -y tú me tratas de esa manera?, No lo puedo creer- haciéndose el ofendido.

no lo puedo cree pero quién te crees que eres ya déjame en paz y una lágrima se asomó por su rostro no quería parecer débil, pero no aguantó más toda la tensión la descargó no sabía que pudiera llorar tanto, en verdad no sabía que todo lo que había acumulado durante años de ser tratada de distintas formas, ya sean despectivamente, o como si fuera una niña a la que todos pueden "moldear", pudieran hacerla sentir tan mal. Recogió sus piernas y ocultó su cara y entre sollozos cuando parecía que ya iba a parar volvía a acordarse de algo y empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Draco no sabía qué hacer no era que fuera sensible, pero le dolía tanto ver a la menor de los Weasley llorar que se conmovió por ella, le hacía recordar las veces en que su madre lloraba por las noches cuando su padre estaba ausente, o cuando ella lloraba desde que su padre fue a parar a Azkaban, por eso lo que menos pensó que saldría de su boca fue lo que dijo

lo-lo... si-siento, no quería herirte, no medí mis palabras, es la costumbre que tengo... él no sabía por qué le estaba dando explicaciones, era sumamente raro para él esa situación, nunca le había dolido "algo" por molestar a otra persona.

déjame en paz, ya lo hiciste y deberías medir las consecuencias a lo mejor otro día será otra persona ella estaba muy dolida

no me importa otra persona me duele que estés llorando cállate o te vas a arrepentir, decía su conciencia no podía ser que él estuviera diciendo eso qué le pasaba con la Weasley.

deja de ser tan cínico, me haces sentir mal, deja de herirme y sin más, salió corriendo debía ir a lavarse la cara antes de ir a desayunar y antes que comenzaran las clases, a la primera hora le tocaba transformaciones dobles con los de ravenclaw

El día pasó y no hubo nada interesante, más bien Ginny estaba aburrida de tanta monotonía, así es que fue al campo de quiditch para practicar un rato ya que el quiditch, ese deporte que era tan fabuloso, era lo único que podía despejarle la mente, tomó una de las barredoras que tenían en el colegio y empezó a volar no había nada más relajante, así cuando empezara a oscurecer vería el atardecer desde el campo de quiditch debía ser igual de emocionante que ver un amanecer.

Por otro lado Draco no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de culpa, pero eso no era digno de un Malfoy, no podía comportarse de esa manera, y sin embargo no podía olvidar la cara de Ginny cuando se puso a llorar, lo había conmovido tanto, se sentía mal por ella debo disculparme con ella pensó él, eso es lo que había estado pensando todo el día, por eso decidió ir a buscarla, pero... ¿a dónde?

Si quieren que lo continúe dejen reviews y si no les gustó también porfavor


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de Rowling.

Hola gracias por leer lo que escribo, sorry porque en el capitulo anterior, estaba muy enredado el formato pero ya lo corregí y la respuesta a los que me dejaron reviews está al final, bueno espero que lo disfruten aunque creo que voy en decadencia, pero si lo leen dejen reviews es muy importante para mi gracias de antemano (q cuática)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Draco iba caminando mientras pensaba es qué podía hacer para remediar su error sin tener que dañar su orgullo, eso jamás podría hacerlo, él tenía su orgullo bastante alto como para rebajarse, así es que... 'la buscaré, y después le preguntaré qué le pasa, con algo de suerte no lloraba por lo que le dije' pensó Draco 'no quiero causarle una depresión a Ginny'... '¿Ginny desde cuándo se llama así, para mí ella es la Weasly, bah si seré tonto, no voy a empezar un conflicto con mi conciencia por esa pobretona' y así siguió por varios minutos, la verdad era que él no sabía de donde le salió eso, hasta que llegó a las afueras del castillo, no sabía como había llegado a dar ahí, pero ya estaba en ese lugar así es que decidió dar una vuelta.

Por su lado Ginny estaba entrenando en el campo de Quiditch, porque no tenía ganas de ir hacia otro lugar, solo allí podría despejar su mente y sentirse libre de todo lo que la agobiaba, pero aunque debía dejar su mente en blanco, ella estaba pensando especialmente en día, había sido muy monótono, con excepción de lo que había pasado en la mañana y toda su discusión con Malfoy que le había dolido y por lo general eso no debería pasar, ya que ella era fuerte y además eso era normal en su diario vivir, pelearse con Malfoy era otra costumbre más dentro de su vida, pero aun así no sabía por qué le había dolido y de tanto pensar logró acordarse de algo, justo el día anterior había visto a su novio con otra chica, 'Cómo pude olvidarme de eso' pensó poniéndose una mano en la frente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio lo que hizo que casi se cayera de su escoba y haciendo algunas piruetas en el aire logró estabilizarse, pero se puso un poco nerviosa, 'casi me caigo, no quiero ni pensar qué sería de mi si me hubiera caído' se dijo Ginny respirando con cierta dificultad y con tanto nerviosismo sus manos comenzaron a ponerse sudorosas, por esta razón resbalaron por el mango de su escoba, en ese instante comenzó a caer esperaba en cualquier momento el impacto por lo que cerró los ojos y perdió la noción de todos sus sentidos, en otras palabras caía en un estado inconsciente.

Draco por otra parte estaba recorriendo Hogwarts como no lo había hecho antes, iba por los lindes del bosque prohibido, al lago a ver si se la volvía a encontrar, pero nada, no tenía de nada 'haber Draco, piensa un poco, si fueras Ginny donde irías...' pensó él 'ella no es cualquier persona, es distinta a las demás' se dijo 'pero qué estoy diciendo no puedo estar hablando así primero la trato por su nombre y después la trato de forma diferente, no me puede estar pasando esto a m' y así siguió Draco en un dilema consigo mismo, pero mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha tropezó con una piedra 'Maldita piedra ¿es que todo se vuelve en mi contra? Primero no encuentro a la Weasley, y luego con esto es que...?' pero detuvo su hablantina porque justo en ese momento vio como alguien corría en dirección al campo de quiditch 'claro como no se me ocurrió antes allí puede estar, en el campo de quiditch' y aclarando este punto salió corriendo en esa dirección, la misma que llevaba esa persona, que no lograba recordar quien era, porque en realidad no la había visto muy bien.

Cuando llegó alcanzó a ver como Ginny caía de su escoba y su cara se puso blanca, más blanca aun de lo que ya era, no quería que muriera y él no alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo para tomarla en brazos, sin embargo vio como el maldito de Potter salía volando en su escoba para poder salvarla 'Claro así se sentirá más héroe de lo ya cree que es' refunfuñó aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviado, porque sino Ginny se habría golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza 'aun así quiero saber por qué me siento así, por qué quiero que se salve...'se pregunto Draco.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos estaba en las manos de Harry, su mejor amigo hace un tiempo que lo eran, desde que había reemplazado a una de las cazadoras en el equipo de quiditch se llevaban muy bien y le podía confiar todo al él porque era muy comprensivo con ella y como era amigo de Ron a veces la ayudaba para que éste no fuera tan sobreprotector con ella.

"Hola Harry que bueno que estuvieras por aquí cerca, sino no creo que estuviera para contarlo" le dijo Ginny a Harry

"No te preocupes es que venía a hablar contigo, sabía que estabas aquí, pero cuando llegué ya te estabas cayendo ¿en qué estabas pensando para volar tan distraída" le preguntó Harry

"Lo que pasa es que he estado un poco triste y como esto lo único que me despeja vine para acá a relajarme un poco, pero a en un comienzo no recordaba el motivo por lo que estoy de esta forma" le respondió Ginny "sin embargo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar, parece que me esforcé demasiado y por eso me di cuenta que había olvidado algo demasiado importante que me pasó ayer" continuó ella "encontré a Terry besándose con Padma la verdad es que en ese momento me sentí muy mal, pero después lo olvidé ¿puedes creerlo? Lo olvidé no puedo ser tan insensible, esta mañana me sentí mal por eso, pero en el transcurso del día ni si quiera lo recordé una sola vez hasta ahora y entonces... bueno perdí el equilibrio" terminó contándole bastante ruborizada porque jamás le había pasado eso ella volaba bien y no se había caído antes de la escoba hasta ese día.

Harry escuchaba atentamente y cuando terminó no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

"No te rías es bochornoso estar en esta posición" dijo sonriéndole también.

Pero desde otra perspectiva no se veían como dos amigos conversando lo que el rubio había visto lo dejó lleno de cólera, ya que él por supuesto n que no sabía que entre ellos solo había amistad, estaba sintiéndose celoso sin darse cuenta, y al ver como se sonreían mutuamente no aguantó más a si es que quiso ir para allá y empuñó sus manos, lo que al mezclarse con la rabia que sentía en esos momentos hizo que clavara sus uñas en la palma de su mano, por eso empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero mientras corría iba pensando en qué decirles para no parecer un idiota celoso de no sé qué 'ni si quiera sé porqué me comporto as' se dijo; cuando ya estaba cerca vio que regresaban así es que empezó a mirar hacia otro lado para que no notaran que los iba a interrumpir.

Por otro lado Ginny se había acordado que una de las razones por las que había ido al campo de quiditch era porque quería relajarse viendo el atardecer, viendo como sus colores rojizos se transformaban en un oscuro azul, casi negro y de esa forma podría ver las estrellas, pero algo de eso no encajaba, se estaba yendo de ese lugar no podía ser posible eso.

"Harry no nos vayamos todavía, esperemos un rato" le dijo Ginny, ya que todavía no era muy tarde y estaba claro aún.

"De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué?" Le preguntó Harry ya que sentía curiosidad.

"Eh Weasley" dijo una tercera voz "Eh pobretona tengo que hablar contigo" le ordenó Draco

"Malfoy deja de molestar que aquí solo estorbas" dijo Harry porque ese rubio sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Mira cara rajada contigo no he venido hablar yo vine porque tengo una conversación pendiente con la Weasley" contestó Draco

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así es que déjanos en paz" intervino esta vez Ginny

"Mira si quieres estar con tu noviecito el cara rajada tienes todo el tiempo de mundo, pero tengo que dejarte en claro algunas cosas de nuestra conversación de esta mañana" le dijo Draco y así aprovechó para sacarle información y saber si es que eran novios o algo así 'sino lo negarían' se dijo Draco.

Todo esto ocurría mientras el sol se iba ocultando con lo que Ginny estaba más lejos de cumplir su deseo.

"Mira Malfoy para empezar Harry y yo somos amigos, y segundo nuestra conversación se term..." dijo, pero no pudo terminar porque en seguida el rubio la interrumpi

"No se ha acabado, aún sigue pendiente así es que" dijo Draco y ahora dirigiéndose hacia Harry le dijo "tú cara rajada no estás incluido en nuestra discusión"

* * *

Hasta aquí llega mi humilde creación, en serio creo que voy en decadencia, está como lento, pero si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber, porque soy demasiado insegura, bueno espero que ahora se haya entendido, porque como dije antes los diálogos (por recomendación de Crystal Raven) están entre dos comillas y los pensamientos con una, bueno aquí va la respuesta a sus reviews... 

**Crystal Raven**: Hola gracias por tu review y ahora que opinas del formato está mejor? Bueno eso espero jeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por tu ayuda y si tienes nuevas ideas ayúdame a continuarlo porque en serio no sé como bueno cuídate y espero tu review.

**Solamente yo**: Que bueno que hayas quedado con curiosidad esa era la idea jajaja y ojalá te guste este cap., aunque yo creo que no está muy bueno, pero igual bueno sigue dejando reviews.

**A-grench**: hola que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, espero que este también lo sea y no sé a mi tampoco me gustan los dramas, pero a veces creo que se me d mejor :P bueno sigue dejándome reviews.

**Pilika-LastHope**: Gracias por tu review y espero que lo sigas leyendo, yo también creo que es muy raro que un Malfoy le pida disculpas a una Weasley, pero así se dieron las cosas y espero que te guste bye.

Connie Eressea : Hola con se que esta pareja no te gusta, pero gracias por leerlo, en serio y sigue parece que no te pudiste aguantar mucho sin contarlo, jeje, bueno espero que te haya gustado el final, parece que me inspiré no sé bueno adiós, deja reviews. 

**Paulina Malfoy:** Hola a mi también me da pereza a veces, pero gracias por vencerla y dejarme un review, en serio me pongo muy feliz cuando recibo uno. Sigue leyéndolo y gracias por los "piropos" me dan ánimo bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que no te de pereza dejarme otro review adiós.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de Rowling.

Aprovecho para recomendar La vida en Slytherin de Connie Eressea está en mis favoritos, es muy buena léanla.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo porque primero es un poco más largo y segundo tiene algo con o que me siento identificada que lo sabrán al final jeje bueno dejen reviews cuando teminen de leer bye :)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3:**

"No se ha acabado, aún sigue pendiente así es que" dijo Draco y ahora dirigiéndose hacia Harry le dijo "tú cara rajada no estás incluido en nuestra discusión"

Ginny miró a Harry y le hizo un gesto de aprobación, en verdad quería saber que se traía Malfoy entre manos. Con esto Harry se dio vuelta y se fue hacia el castillo, pero no sin antes mirar de una forma amenazante a Draco, mientras éste tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

"Bien y de qué quieres conversar ¿si se puede saber?" le preguntó Ginny fríamente

"Veo que sigues igual que esta mañana... insoportable" se apresuró a decir Draco "y aunque no lo creas venía a disculparme por lo que dije... y no creas que lo haré siempre que peleemos o que discutamos así es que debería sentirte afortunada" en realidad no estaba muy feliz por haber hecho eso, pero era necesario 'quisiera saber por qué lo hice' se preguntó quejándose consigo mismo.

Ginny no sabía como reaccionar, porque aunque él lo decía de una forma muy natural, no lo era realmente, él era de esas personas que primero muerto antes que disculparse y le había gustado, sin darse cuenta por supuesto, dentro de ella algo le había dado satisfacción, pero no sabía qué responderle

"Bueno no sé qué decir..." le dijo Ginny

"No tienes nada que decir, sólo tenías que escuchar así es que como no tenemos nada más que hablar me voy" hizo un ademán de irse, pero algo o alguien lo detuvo.

"No te vayas en serio quiero saber, ¿ que un Malfoy se disculpe?" preguntó en un tono irónico.

"Pues aunque no lo creas soy humano y puedo disculparme con quien quiera, ya lo hice y ahora me voy y si no te molesta, claro ¡deja de molestar!" Esto último lo dijo ya gritando y ahora sí que se fue dejando a una Ginny muy confundida.

Ginny decidió entrar al castillo porque le estaba dando mucho frío. Cuando llegó a una sala de la que salía unos sonidos que parecían melodías tocadas armónicamente, así es que decidió ir a ver quién era la o las personas que estaban tocando. En el momento en el que iba a abrir la puerta alguien la sorprendió saliendo por ella, jamás se imaginó al profesor Dumbledore saliendo con un arpa y un violín en su mano. Eso la dejó totalmente sorprendida y con la boca abierta, tan estupefacta se quedó que no pudo articular palabra alguna de la impresión, pero esto divirtió mucho al profesor así es fue él quien tomo la iniciativa.

"Veo que ha quedado sorprendida señorita Weasley" le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quedando como uno de esos abuelos tiernos que hay por ahí.

"Este... si profesor, yo..." empezó a decir, pero no salía de su asombro aún "estaba dando un paseo afuera y escuché esta música y no supe ir a otro lado, sentí la necesidad de escuchar más lo siento" fue lo que dijo, algo que salía desde el fondo de ella lo que dijo eran palabras sinceras.

"Comprendo su actitud hacia mí, si yo escuchara música no se me ocurriría jamás pensar que un loco chiflado como yo fuera el que estuviera tocando" confesó Dumbledore "y sobre lo que estaba haciendo afuera no es de mi incumbencia, pero estas no son las horas así es que debe ir con la jefa de su casa para que le dé su castigo"

"sí profesor mañana iré a verla, pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo?" dijo Ginny y luego agregó "sin ser impertinente, lo prometo"

"sí, no hay ningún problema, siempre que sea algo que sepa como contestárselo"

"¿Cree que me pueda enseñar a tocar así algún instrumento, o que pueda hacerlo aquí en Hogwarts?" le pregunt

"Pero por supuesto, claro que tendrá que ser consecuente, disciplinada y sobre todo no debe influir sobre su rendimiento en las asignaturas o de lo contrario no podrá seguir con estas nuevas clases de música, pero eso sí para que conozca a su profesor debe ir mañana por la mañana hasta mi oficina y se lo presentar" le dijo el profesor Dumbledore

"Sí creo, no se preocupe, llegaré a tiempo" le dijo Ginny

"Bueno creo que ya es hora que vaya a su habitación descansar, mañana será un día muy agitado y recuerde que debe ir con la profesora McGonnagal por lo de su castigo" le recordó a su alumna

"Sí ahora voy a mi habitación, y dudo que el día de mañana sea más ajetreado que hoy" dijo más para sí que para el profesor "adiós profesor"

"Hasta mañana" se despidió Dumbledore con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios y sin más se retiró con los dos instrumentos que tenía en sus manos levitando puesto que llevar un arpa y un violín era un tanto complicado para él.

Ginny salió inmediatamente hacia su cuarto para descansar y pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, muy confuso, desde disculpas de Malfoy, hasta música y una interesante conversación de parte del profesor Dumbledore. Pero con todo esto dando vueltas por su cabeza se durmió rápidamente.

Draco, por otro lado, después de haberle gritado y de haberse disculpado con Ginny partió de vuelta al castillo, pero no tenía ganas de ir a dormir, así es que iba a dar un paseo dentro del castillo para ver si encontraba algún pasadizo por el que pueda entrar y perderse, pero cuando iba doblando por un pasillo escuchó un arpa, claro que iba a reconocer el sonido del arpa, si era el instrumento que su madre tocaba cada vez que se sentía sola, que no eran pocas veces, fue por eso que cuando estaba en cuarto año en Hogwarts y las cosas apuntaban en mal camino debido a todas las veces que su padre debía ausentarse porque el poder del señor oscuro se estaba alzando, su madre cada vez que Draco iba a su casa por las noches escuchaba ese sonido, así es que por eso había aprendido a tocarlo, pero tiempo después cuando estaba practicando, una persona le empezó a enseñar otros nuevos instrumentos que aprendió a querer con el paso del tiempo. Por eso supo reconocer que ahí estaban tocando violín y piano, que hermoso sonido era el que provocaba la mezcla de unas cuantas notas.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien le tocó el hombro, con lo cual se asustó mucho, era la profesora McGonnagal, no era un buen indicio, era la jefa de la "casa enemiga" por decirlo de alguna forma.

"Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo saber qué hace usted aquí?" preguntó la profesora McGonnagal

"Hola profesora ¿Cómo está?" empezó Draco en un intento por evadir su futuro castigo y con una gran sonrisa inocentemente cínica.

"Déjese de juegos y respóndame. ¿Qué es lo que estaba usted haciendo?" insistió la profesora

"Bueno, verá usted yo estaba afuera tomando un poco de aire y cuando volví todavía podía estar deambulando en los pasillos, pero escuché como alguien tocaba dentro de esta sala, pero como llegó usted primero, no pude ver quiénes estaban tocando" respondió con su sonrisa y con naturalidad.

"Pues bien ya que parece que usted es un amante de la música tanto como el profesor Dumbledore" Cuando la profesora McGonnagal mencionó a Dumbledore esa sonrisa tan linda que él tenía se le borró de su cara no soportaba a ese viejo chiflado "así es que su castigo se lo dará el mismo profesor" terminó de decir ésta

Ambos entraron en la sala y se encontraron con el profesor Dumbledore tocando el arpa y los otros instrumentos tocaban solos, porque estaban hechizados, y sonaban casi tan bien como si lo estuvieran tocando personas humanas. Draco se anotó mentalmente practicar ese hechizo.

"Hola" dijo el profesor jovialmente "profesora McGonnagal" e hizo una reverencia inclinando su cabeza hacia ella "joven Malfoy" repito lo mismo hacia él "y ¿qué los trae por acá?" preguntó el profesor

"Hemos venido porque a este jovencito le ha gustado lo que está usted tocando y porque a las horas en las que ha venido es merecedor de un castigo, por lo que creo que usted es el indicado para ponerle un castigo" dijo McGonnagal

"Bien profesora, creo que mañana por la mañana se lo impondré por ahora creo que hay que dejarse llevar por la música" dicho esto cerró los ojos y empezó a sonreír.

Para Draco esto había sido el colmo, no solo mañana tendría que ver al vejete que tiene por director, sino que ahora tenía que soportar sus estúpidos comentarios 'qué es lo que le pasa a este' se dijo para sí mismo cuando vio que Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa más grande aún.

"Profesor, puedo retirarme" le preguntó ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la profesora McGonnagal.

"si claro que puede, pero no se olvide que mañana debe ir a verme por lo de su castigo" le record

Draco salió un tanto molesto hacia su dormitorio y cuando llegó después de ponerse su pijama cayó profundamente dormido.

Cuando se despertó fue directamente a hablar con Dumbledore por lo de su castigo y cuando iba llegando pensó en dos cosas primero que no tenía idea de cual podría ser la contraseña y segundo en quien podría ser la persona que estaba parada ahí junto a la entrada del despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Ginny por otro lado había ido también a hablar con Dumbledore por sus nuevas clases de música y para conocer a su nuevo "profesor", pero justo cuando llegó se dio cuenta que se quedaría un buen rato parada porque no se sabía la contraseña, claro que intentaría varias posibles contraseñas, pero se demoraría un buen tiempo. Justo cuando su intento dio resultado e iba entrando y subiendo las escaleras alguien la llamó.

"Así es que parece que me voy a encontrar todas las mañanas contigo" dijo una voz muy melosa por detrás suyo.

"No sé qué estas haciendo acá, pero supongo que algo bueno no es, así es que mejor me dejas en paz y te vas a donde sea que tengas que ir," Ginny dijo muy a la defensiva.

"La verdad es que tú estás interrumpiendo mi camino porque voy a ver al viejo chiflete que tenemos por director, así como parece que tú también" dijo Draco

"El viejo chiflete como ha dicho usted los está esperando," dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, como la de siempre, en su cara.

Draco no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero al fin y al cabo él era su director.

"Tomen asiento," continuó el profesor acercando dos sillones para que se sentaran, "bien, cada uno tiene distintos motivos por el cual están aquí, pero verán que tienen algo en común. Señorita Wealey le presento a su nuevo profesor" dijo con otra gran sonrisa. "Señor Malfoy usted se encargará de enseñarle a la Señorita Weasley algo de música hasta que aprenda a tocar el instrumento que quiera, y que por supuesto usted sea capaz de enseñarle ¿acepta el reto? O debo llamar a otra persona?" le dijo a Draco con su misma sonrisa.

Ginny se estaba hartando de sus sonrisas, ella esperaba despertar en cualquier momento de esa pesadilla, no podía ser eso posible, él no podía ser su nuevo profesor.

Draco por otra parte no sabía qué hacer, ése era su castigo, pero rebajarse a enseñarle a "ésa" no era muy aceptable.

"Está bien profesor yo seré su maestro" respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa hacia Ginny y al percatarse de su cara de horror se puso más feliz aún.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que algo en su interior se estaba generando, en el fondo los dos querían que eso pasara, pero muy, realmente muy en fondo.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, creo que es un nuevo factor sorpresa el de las clases de música jeje, es que me gusta tanto la música que un fic mio sin música creo que sería pecado, jajaja, bueno ahora la contestación a sus reviews: 

**Crystal Raven:** Hola gracias por tu ayuda en serio y espero que aunque ya lo leíste, si lo vuelves a leer lo disfrute más. Lo del cara rajada (me reí mucho con tu comentario) creo que hay hartos fics en los que sale, así es que eso no es creación mia, pero si es muy chistoso y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda :)

**NacilmeBlack:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic y ahora ya sabes lo que le dijo Draco jeje, el beso yo creo que vendrá más adelante, quedan una que otra pelea todavía.

**A-grench:** mmm Yo no creo que ponga drama, me gustan a veces, pero estoy tratando de descubrir como escribir algo mas humorístico, aunque el título diga que Ginny está triste, creo que después tendré que cambiarlo jeje, bueno sigue leyendo y a dejar reviews.

**Connie Eressea:** Hola Con espero que te guste este cap y la verdad quisiera saber como te gustan lo D/H yo no les veo gracia, pero bueno bueno, en gustos y sabores no opinan los doctores jeje un dicho, y ¡¡¡Nos juntamos a tocar!!! Que bien la pasé muy bien y espero que ahora estés más simpática with me, porq ya s deben estar acabando esos dias jeje, yo creo que antes de lo que esperas habrá una historia mejor que esta para tu gusto (te dejo en misterio mejor) bueno bye dejame un review, y pa' que sepas la pili ya lo encontro, pero parece que le gustó aunq odia con toda su alma a Draco, pero que se le puede hacer.

**Sthefany Weasley:** Hola gracias por tu review espero que este cap te haya gustado y tranquila Harry no va a estorbar, pero es tan lindo cuando está con otra pareja (suspiro) bueno pero Draco es tan lindo también (otro suspiro) bueno si sigo suspirando me quedaré sin aliento jeje que crees tu?

**Yose Malfoy:** hola como puedes ver (digo leer) Ginny está menos triste y más musical jeje bueno sigue leyendo si te gusta :)

**Pilika-LastHope:** Qué bueno que te guste mi historia y espero que sigas alegre si es que se puede no más ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu alegria? Para ver si me alegro contigo jeje ojalá te haya gustado este cap.

**Lipi Weasley:** Hola gracias por tu review que bueno que aunque sea algo te guste Draco (tan lindo el, cuando quiere) y bueno Draco en fondo espero que sí esté celoso jeje y también espero que prefieras más los Draco Ginny que los Harry Ginny yo en verdad no los aguanto, Harry es como un hermano pa' ginny y acerca de Ron, más adelante yo creo que saldrá, pero no sé cuando bueno deja un review :)

**Luthein: **Bueno creo que aquí te vas a quedar con menos curiosidad y espero sigas leyendo este fic :)

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenen, son de la exclusividad de Rowling

Hola Aquí estoy de nuevo al fin, este capitulo es diferente a los demás, se supone, despues me dicen sus impresiones.

Perdón por la demora este capitulo lo queria poner hace poco tiempo pero por esos problemas de la pagina no pude asi es que sorry por la demora.

-.Cap 4.-

Luego de esa gran mala noticia Ginny decidió ir a comer, porque necesitaba pensar ¿tanto quería esas clases como para soportar a Malfoy?... 'a pesar de todo creo que puedo soportarlo', olvidándose de ir a hablar con McGonnagal acerca de su castigo.

Draco por otra parte no sabía por qué había dicho que sí, pero después de tanto pensarlo se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de molestar a "esa" y de paso restregarle en la cara todo lo malo que pudiera sacar de los errores que cometiera así se haría un favor molestándola. Con esos pensamientos se fue a desayunar y cuando se sentó lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a Ginny, pero en un acto reflejo movió su cabeza de lado a lado 'ah no, no sé que me pasa, ¿por qué hice eso?' se preguntó un tanto confundido; esa actitud que se le estaba formando a causa de la pelirroja lo dejaba un tanto confundido, pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando su lechuza dejó caer un sobre pequeño de parte de su madre, eso lo puso de cierta forma feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía nada de parte de ella.

Por otro lado cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa tenía mucha hambre, con todo lo que le estaba pasando le empezaba a dar ansiedad y mientras sacaba un poco de eso y otro poco de aquello sintió que la estaban mirando, pero cuando alzó la mirada por ningún lado había quedado rastro de los ojos que la habían observado momentos atrás 'debo estar volviéndome paranoica' se dijo Ginny.

Cuando terminó de desayunar estaba dispuesta a irse cuando unas manos se posaron en sus hombros.

"Joven Wealey ¿Podría saber cuál es la razón por la que usted no apareció en mi oficina esta mañana?" Dijo una profesora McGonnagal bastante enojada.

Ginny lo había olvidado por completo, pero pensó que no tenía nada de malo olvidar un castigo por un momento.

"Disculpe profesor lo olvidé, en serio iba a ir, pero lo olvidé" respondió Ginny con la cabeza gacha.

"¿Cree que le voy a creer eso? No, yo voy a responderle" cada vez se ponía más roja de lo enojada que estaba "lo que pasa es que usted no quiere quedarse castigada, pero ahora ya verá 10 pùntos menos para Griffindor y debe ir donde el Señor Filch que él le dirá que hacer, y verá lo que es un buen castigo" dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible y sin más se fue.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta, cómo podía bajarle puentos a su propia casa y aparte no recordaba que McGonnagal le haya hablado de esa manera anteriormente, pero como no quería verla nunca más así, decidió que sería mejor ir a hablar ahora con Filch, además no estaba tarde para su clase así es que no tenía problemas de tiempo.

Cuando llegó parecía que Filch la estuviera esperando porque estaba viendo el reloj de forma angustiante.

"Buenos día señor Filch" dijo tímidamente Ginny

"Qué tienen de buenos" le respondió áridamente "Para que pueda cumplir su castigo debe ir a la cabaña de Hagrid esta noche a las 8:00 pm" le dijo

"Está bien gracias" ahora si no quería saber más ir con Hagrid era sinónimo de ir al Bosque Prohibido y le daba pavor pensar en las criaturas que se podía encontrar allá, pero era una Gryffindor después de todo, por eso debía ser valiente. "Adiós señor Filch," le dijo de mala gana.

"La juventud de ahora cada vez..." dijo Filch rezongando y Ginny no pudo escuchar lo último porque él se alejaba cada vez más, pero ella siguió caminando para ir a su clase, sin muchas ganas la verdad, porque pociones a primera hora y con Slytherin no era muy agradable que digamos, además que después del profesor que le tocó para su 'nueva clase', ¿Qué más podía esperar?.

Draco, por otro lado, había salido para leer la carta que le había mandado Narcissa, su madre 'a lo mejor es la respuesta que quería escuchar' se dijo dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro con lo que causó que cada persona que pasara por allí se pusiera nerviosa por la forma en la que se encontraba Draco; cuando abrió el sobre sintió como si varias mariposas revolotearan en su estómago era un sentimiento en que se mezclaban nervios con satisfacción personal, esa carta lo hacía sentir más "poderoso" por decirlo de alguna forma. Había terminado de leerla e iba camino a su clase cuando chocó con una persona, pero él iba tan feliz que no le molestó para nada.

"Fíjate un poco más por donde caminas"le dijo un Harry un poco molesto.

"Potter créeme, ahora no tengo ganas de discutir contigo" dijo ya cansado Draco.

"Claro, debes estar muy feliz, porque supongo que ya leíste el Profeta"dijo Harry.

"Pero por supuesto" respondió él con una sonrisa muy fría "que el que mi padre ya no esté en Azkaban me pone muy feliz ahora podré verlo más seguido jajaja" dijo Draco tratando de sonar malévolo, sabía que su padre se había escapado de Azkaban, fue por eso que su madre le envió la carta, junto con otros mensajes, porque lo que habían estado planeando todos los Mortífagos en su casa durante el verano resultó y su padre, junto a otros Mortífagos más, pudieron escapar y eso lo ponía feliz no solo porque iba a poder verlo, porque después de un año y medio y casi dos sin verlo, al fin podría estar de nuevo con el, sino también porque eso ponía furioso a Potter.

"Pues bueno solo espero que los Aurores se lo lleven lo antes posible de vuelta a Azkaban y que su alma se pudra por culpa de los dementores" dijo exparciendo cólera por todos lados estaba rojo de la furia que le había causado la conversación.

"jajaja Potter nunca te había visto asi en verdad el color rojo le sienta bien a tu piel" y sin más moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se fue riendo, no estrepitosamente, sino más bien con maldad.

El día se pasó rápidamente y Ginny ya cansada tenía que ir donde Hagrid por el castigo. Cuando llegó vio como Fang venía corriendo "a su encuentro" y cuando llegó con ella le lamió toda la cara ' oh wow lo que me faltaba, aparte del castigo, saliva de perro' se dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su túnica con muecas de asco es su cara.

"hola Ginny lista para entrar al bosque prohibido" preguntó Hagrid.

"Hola Hagrid la verdad me gustaría saber que es lo que vamos a hacer allá, porque para serte sincera tengo un poco de miedo" dijo Ginny muerta de vergüenza y terminando de limpiarse sus mejillas.

"No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, el problema es que los centauros me dijeron que habían pasado cosas extrañas últimamente así es que vamos a ir a ver que es lo que pasa."

Eso puso a Ginny más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si es que era eso posible. Al adentrarse en el bosque prohibido ella sintió muchas miradas sobre su rostro, pero no veía nada 'con Hagrid no me pasará nada' se decía.

"Bien Ginny, es por aquí así es que esperaremos un poco para ver que pasa y si no hay nada nos vamos y habrás cumplido tu castigo."

Los minutos se hicieron eternos y cada vez le daba más mala espina estar ahí, era como si por intuición no debieran estar en ese lugar. Cuando de repente vio como unas personas encapuchadas comenzaban a aparecer, en ese momento conoció el verdadero significado de la palabra nervios, nunca se había sentido así, venían de cinco en cinco y seguían apareciendo, no había duda eran Mortífagos y no solo aparecían, habían algunos que venían desde el colegio debían ser los Slytherins de 7mo que iban a hacerse Mortífagos de eso Ginny podía estar segura mientas trataba de cruzar su mirada con Hagrid para ver si él sabía qué hacer, pero estaba peor que ella, tenían dos opciones: se quedaban o iban por ayuda, no habían más, pero ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar. Involuntariamente optaron por la primera opción y se quedaron para observar tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

Primero los Mortífagos se pusieron en círculo como esperando a alguien, 'no cabe duda va a venir quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado' pensó muy asustada. Y no se equivocó en una milésima de segundo él apareció. Y ella se fijó también en otro punto era una fila de jóvenes, los que venían de Hogwarts, ellos venían con la cabeza al descubierto, pero cual fue su asombro, que en ese momento divisó detrás de un chico gordito a un rubio de ojos grises, quien sin querer miró hacia donde estaban ellos y cruzó su mirada gris con la de la pelirroja, 'no puede estar pasando esto, estoy seguro que es ella' se dijo Draco. No cabía duda y Ginny no podía asimilarlo: Draco se iba a hacer Mortífago, pero esto no podía ser posible.

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, como el hijo pródigo de vuelta y espero que bien recibida jeje, este capítulo es mas corto que el anterior, pero es distinto y espero que les haya gustado, para ser sincera me costó demasiado llevo como dos meses sin actualizar es mucho tiempo la verdad en un momento pense en no continuar, pero de repente se me ocuriio como seguir la historia asi es que es pura suerte jeje

Bueno ahora si los reviews la verdad es que estoy corta de tiempo asi es que no podré responderlos, pero espero que me perdonen de todas formas gracias especialmente a **Crystal Raven, A-grench, ****Ashley-malfoy:p, Connie eressea, Pilika-LastHope y a Mipsy Black.**

Gracias sinceramente por su apoyo

Ahora NECESITO **REVIEWS** de verdad sin reviews la historia no tiene sentido gracias bye

Las quiere mucho

D Potter-Black-Lupin 


End file.
